get a life
by the mockingjay
Summary: AU. SasuSaku. I'm vaguely positive I just met my Soulmate. It's a pity he just called me fat. Sort of.
1. The Worst Day Ever

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**-**

**get a life**

Chapter 1: The Worst Day Ever

-

**WEDNESDAY, SEPTEMBER 3**

-

**9:04 a.m.**

I officially declare _Pride and Prejudice_ as my bible.

It is so much more fun to read it during Math than listen to Kakashi-sensei pretend to know what he's talking about.

-

-

**9:12 a.m.**

I want a Mr. Darcy.

-

-

**9:14 a.m.**

I _need_ a Mr. Darcy.

-

-

**9:34 a.m.**

Kakashi-sensei told me to put my book away.

He's still reading _his_ book though… – and his is stupid _erotica_.

He totally sucks.

-

-

**9:41 a.m.**

I hate math.

-

-

**9:46 a.m.**

Wow.

That guy who sits in front of me has a very sexy back.

I wish I knew what his name was or like, that he made some sort of commotion so Kakashi-sensei would call out his name to yell at him and I could hear it. Sigh. It's really sad when one does not know every person in one's grade – although that _is_ somewhat inevitable considering the great largeness that is Leaf Academy and not all of us are gossip freaks like Ino.

But seriously.

I never knew backs could be so sexy.

-

-

**10:00 a.m.**

Gaara texted. Why can't _he_ be more Darcy-like?

Maybe then, I wouldn't feel like I've wasted the past two and a half months of my life dating him.

Sigh.

He wants to know if he could talk to me at lunch.

Well, _duh_.

-

-

**10:02 a.m.**

The least he could do was ask what color my panties are.

-

-

**10:03 a.m.**

It's official.

Things with Gaara are getting boring.

Too boring.

I'm gonna dump him.

-

-

**10:51 a.m.**

I decided how I'm going to break things off with my soon-to-be Ex.

"Gaara, look, you're a great guy," I would begin, "You're sweet and you make me laugh" – no he doesn't, but when one breaks a guy's heart, one should be nice about it – "but things between us are getting a little… _stale_ – and it's not because of you, it's just…"

Then I would put a hand on his shoulder and try to look reassuring.

"I think it'd be best if we went our separate ways."

After that, I of course would _definitely_ not add the whole 'we can still be friends' bit because that would just be _cruel_.

-

-

**11:43 a.m.**

I'm hungry.

-

-

**12:00 p.m. **

Ino won't let me eat lunch.

I'm hungry, though.

She says I'm not allowed because we have to go to this café after school and eat there. Apparently, if I eat lunch I won't eat when we go to the place.

The idiot.

I'm _hungry_.

-

-

**12:25 p.m.**

I just got dumped.

…I think I need a minute to take it in.

-

-

**12:26 p.m.**

Gaara came over to our table. He asked Ino if she could give me and him a minute and being a loser she is, she waggled her eyebrows, snickered, and told me not to do anything she'd do. God, she's such an annoying loser!

It was _terrible_.

"What's up?" I asked, trying to be polite. I didn't want to be a bitch before dumping him.

He looked at me for a moment and then sighed.

"Sakura, look, you're a great girl," he began, "You're sweet and you make me… laugh" – that _liar_! HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW THE MEANING OF LAUGHTER, DAMNIT! – "but things between us are getting a little… _stale_ – and it's not because of you, it's just…" He then put a hand on my shoulder and tried to look reassuring – which note, is quite hard for Gaara because he is a bucket of _nothing_ – no emotions at all! "I think it'd be best if we went our separate ways."

But then he did the worst thing _ever_.

"We can still be friends."

-

-

**12:27 p.m.**

HOW DARE HE?!

-

-

**12:47 p.m.**

I'm hungry.

-

-

**12:48 p.m.**

And livid, of course.

-

-

**2:02 p.m.**

Ugh.

I'm still hungry.

I hate Ino.

**-**

**-**

**4:21 p.m.**

Ino says she found her One True Love. She's making me go see him now.

She says that according to his name tag, his name is Sai.

Sai apparently works at the café around the corner from school.

They have good food.

And they have even better coffee.

-

-

**4:39 p.m.**

We are officially the biggest creepers in the world.

Here we are, sitting in the coffee shop – the _Konoha Café_ – drinking coffee and snacking on muffins while giggling like morons whenever Ino's new Crush smiles in our (her) direction. I'm not gonna lie, he's gorgeous, but there's something about him that isn't quite reeling me in as much as it should.

I think I like the guy at the cashier better.

-

-

**4:40 p.m.**

I'm getting another coffee.

(There's no such thing as too much coffee.)

Mm, a white chocolate mocha sounds yummy.

-

-

**4:45 p.m.**

Commenced Come Hither Eyes.

-

-

**4:46 p.m.**

Failed miserably.

-

-

**4:48 p.m.**

He handed me my coffee and our fingers brushed and I didn't feel anything.

(Maybe he's gay?)

His hands were kinda cold, considering he was handling a hot drink. But whatever – none of that matters.

He's beautiful.

-

-

**4:49 p.m.**

He is officially my Soulmate.

(His name tag says his name is 'Sasuke'.)

…He totally needs a nickname.

-

-

**4:50 p.m.**

Mr. Darcy.

-

-

**4:54 p.m.**

I changed my mind. I have yet to figure out whether he is Darcy-esque enough.

For now, he will be called Lover Boy.

-

-

**5:31 p.m.**

I bought another snack!

Lover Boy handed it to me.

Our hands touched again.

It was awesome.

HE IS OFFICIALLY MY SOULMATE!

-

-

**5:32 p.m.**

Oh.

Oh dear.

That was my third muffin…

Damn.

-

-

**5:33 p.m.**

My thighs look so big when I sit down and they lay flat on the chair.

It feels like they're not even _on_ the chair – they're so big they're sagging off of it!

Ugh, I'm never sitting down again.

-

-

**5:45 p.m.**

Ino says it's time to go home now.

There's only so long two giggling girls can stay in coffee shop whilst checking out the employees before they are nominated for Stalkers of the Year.

It's sad, really.

-

-

**6:02 p.m.**

Wow.

The house is a mess. There are boxes everywhere.

I hear voices – both female.

Mom has someone over, it seems. Maybe she went lesbian. I had that suspicion after the divorce but Mom instead became a hybrid between workaholic and (wannabe) super mom – which is a horrible, _horrible_ mutant-like monster that continuously suggests Bonding Dates for her daughters.

-

-

**6:03 p.m.**

Aw, hells no.

-

-

**6:14 p.m.**

Mom is unbelievable.

I can't believe she said _yes_!

-

-

**6:15 p.m.**

Well sure, she's my sister and all but still!

-

-

**6:16 p.m.**

Apparently, Karin is moving back in with us – the damn free loader.

I realize that she's my big sister but _no freaking way_.

"Karin, sweetheart, I still don't get why you're back here," Mom complained.

Karin merely rolled her eyes and waved a hand as Mom finished off dinner. "Well, I just… I don't think a law school is where I want to go yet, Mom." She shrugged and took the plates, setting them between the spoons and forks I put on the table a few seconds ago. "I'm grateful you paid for my tuition and housing but Mom, I think I need a break before I go back to school."

A few compliments later, Karin had Mom wrapped around her little French-manicured finger.

I hate her.

She'd make a perfect lawyer with how bloody manipulative she is.

-

-

**6:17 p.m.**

Karin's asking if I have a boyfriend.

-

-

**6:18 p.m.**

Mom laughed and said, "Of course. Don't you remember the boy who came over that time we had a barbeque?"

Karin smiled at me.

"Oh yeah! What was his name again, Sakura?" she asked. "I can't quite my finger on it…"

YEAH, BECAUSE MOM IS ALL WRAPPED AROUND IT!

"…Gaara," I answered, stabbing at the cherry tomato in my salad. "And he's not my boyfriend. He broke up with me."

-

-

**6:19 p.m.**

…Oh, my God.

He _broke up _with me.

_He_ broke up with _me_ right before _I_ was going to dump _him_.

OH, MY GOD!

-

-

**6:20 p.m.**

Mom and Karin don't seem to be so surprised that he dumped me.

…It's my forehead, isn't it?

-

-

**8:02 p.m.**

Mom wants to go out for a movie for some Bonding Time.

Karin said she was tired from the ride home, but when I told them I was gonna go for a walk, she said she'd come with me.

I hate my sister.

-

-

**8:15 p.m.**

As we walked by the Konoha Café, I found something out:

Apparently it is still Lover Boy's shift.

He looks pretty annoyed. And bored, too.

Karin offered to buy me some coffee and a snack. Not one to decline the caffeinated goodness, I obviously accepted, giving her a tight hug.

I kind of missed my sister. Since she was the oldest – therefore more independent and forced to have a part-time job – she always had some cash on her and she would always treat me to stuff when we went out together.

Hm. It seems she actually _is_ good for something.

-

-

**8:16 p.m.**

Karin handed me a twenty and told me to just buy her a cinnamon bun and to get a giant caramel frappuccino and we'd just split it.

Lover Boy nodded when I ordered Karin's snack and the drink for us.

"Oh, and can I have a blueberry muffin as well, please?" I added, smiling politely – and quite giddily, might I add.

Then the worst happened.

Lover Boy raised an eyebrow and said:

"Don't you think you've had enough muffins for the day?"

-

-

**10:00 p.m.**

I am so woe.

It is official. My life _sucks_ for the following reasons:

- school started  
- not allowed to read in class  
- just got dumped  
- was supposed to be the dumper, but _nay_  
- missed lunch  
- loitered in a coffee shop for hours, thus looked like a _loser  
_- my forehead is too big  
- ditto my thighs  
- ugh, my sister now lives with me

And the worst part?

My Soulmate just insinuated that I am _fat_.

How could all this happen in one bloody day?!

Seriously.

SERIOUSLY!

-

**TBC**

**-**

**-**

**A/N:** I fell in love with this style of writing while reading _angus, thongs and full-frontal snogging_. I recommend it if you want to laugh.


	2. Why Don't You Get A Job?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**-**

**get a life**

Chapter 2: Why Don't You Get a Job?

-

**THURSDAY, SEPTEMBER 4**

**-**

**8:32 a.m.**

Damn.

I almost showed up on time to class, for once, but _nay_.

I came on time only to hear Naruto's name being called out during attendance.

-

-

**8:33 a.m.**

Shit.

Kakashi-sensei saw me.

-

-

**8:34 a.m.**

"My, my, Sakura," Kakashi-sensei said patronizingly, thus making me wanna throw a ruler at his stupid head. "Late two days in a row?"

I scowled. "So it would seem, Kakashi-sensei."

-

-

**8:35 a.m.**

Apparently, agreeing with a teacher is giving attitude.

-

-

**8:36 a.m.**

Detention next Wednesday.

Woe.

-

-

**8:37 a.m.**

Oh hey, it's Sexy Back!

Sigh.

What a gorgeous back.

-

-

**8:41 a.m.**

Sexy Back turned around…

-

-

**9:00 a.m.**

Oh.

Oh no.

Sexy Back _turned_ _around_ and guess what?

-

-

**9:01 a.m.**

Seriously, guess.

-

-

**9:02 a.m.**

Why does the world insist upon hating on me?

**-**

**-**

**10:31 a.m.**

I passed by Gaara on my way to second.

He didn't even say hello – hell, he didn't even nod at me or anything.

_He_ was the one who said we could be friends – THAT BASTARD!

-

-

**12:02 p.m.**

I had a salad for lunch.

They had caramel muffins today but now I feel self-conscious and don't want to eat one.

-

-

**12:03 p.m.**

I freaking hate Lover Boy.

-

-

**12:04 p.m.**

Just kidding.

He's too gorgeous to hold a grudge against.

-

-

**12:05 p.m.**

I think.

**-**

**-**

**3:21 p.m.**

Mom said I have to get a job. Karin called the place she used to work at – which _ha_, is a lingerie store, and they gave her a job therefore Mom says I need to get one too. She says she doesn't want to have to keep paying for my outings with Ino and coffee excursions.

She acts like I go out for coffee _all the time_.

I totally do not.

I'm not _that_ stupid.

If I was going to go out for coffee everyday, Lover Boy would realize that I am a stalker.

(Although I've only been doing it for like, not even a day yet…)

That and I don't want to be tempted by the muffins.

-

-

**3:32 p.m.**

Karin said she could give me a recommendation at her lingerie store.

-

-

**3:33 p.m.**

I told her to kiss my ass.

This is _her_ fault.

-

-

**4:00 p.m.**

I called Ino and told her about Mom's new orders.

"Really?" Ino said, sounding a bit surprised. "Well, maybe it'll be good! You'll have more money, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," I replied. "But still! I mean, school just started! We're in grade _twelve_! This year is the year where the marks actually freaking _matter_ and she's making me work through it? It was one thing working through last year, but not this year. This year I need to concentrate!"

"You can—"

I cut her off, though. "No, Ino, you don't understand. Not only will school kill me, but having to work, too?" I groaned miserably – and quite dramatically at that. "Watch, my Mom's going to make me pay for my own tuition because she thinks she wasted her money with Karin!"

"Sakura, relax."

"I _can't_!"

"…Wanna go get some coffee?"

-

-

**4:01 p.m.**

I knew Ino was my Best Friend for a reason!

-

-

**4:11 p.m.**

…Guess whose shift it is right now.

GUESS!

-

-

**4:12 p.m.**

So Lover Boy (also known in school as Sexy Back) looks particularly yummy – wow, I make myself sound fatter and fatter by the minute – with his black clothes. It's probably just his eyes though. Those things are enough to make me swoon.

-

-

**4:13 p.m.**

I want him.

-

-

**4:14 p.m.**

Ino ordered a hot chocolate and a piece of banana loaf.

I got my usual white mocha – and _no_ muffin, this time.

Hmph.

-

-

**4:17 p.m.**

So as it is, Lover Boy is the cashier and basically only takes the orders and gets the food. He knows how to make the drinks – he made mine and Karin's frappuccino last time – but he doesn't do it when another person is there.

Like today, for example.

Today's drink maker is named Tenten, as I can tell by the tag.

I like her hair. It's brown like chocolate and put up in these two buns. I could never hope to pull off a style like that, really. Honestly, it just wouldn't ever work on me. Or maybe it would and I just don't know since I've never tried.

Note to self: try buns – the hair style, not the _food_.

(I don't need Lover Boy insulting me again.)

"A hot chocolate and white mocha?" Tenten asked rhetorically – as Ino and I are the only people waiting for drinks at the moment – while smiling at us.

Ino nodded and took the tray from her. Their hands briefly touch but there was no spark. Or at least, I really hope there was no spark. I've got nothing against lesbians but if Ino was one, I'd probably get a little skittish when hugging her over my woe.

"Hey, by any chance are you guys hiring at the moment?" Ino inquired rather bluntly.

The Tenten girl looked thoughtful before nodding. "Well, yes, actually. We have applications if you'd like one."

Ino grinned and asked for one.

Was Ino looking for a job?

-

-

**4:18 p.m.**

Oh.

-

-

**4:27 p.m.**

Ino filled the application out and gave it to me.

She said that Tenten told her to give it to the front.

I assume by 'front' she meant the cashier.

-

-

**4:31 p.m.**

Hey there, Lover Boy.

-

-

**5:02 p.m.**

I have no words.

So I handed my – or is it Ino's, technically? – application form over to Lover Boy, who for curiosity's sake – most likely – gave it a once over. When I saw a small smile pull at his lips and the way it grew into a smirk, I knew what he was reading.

"You worked at Ichiraku?" he asked, chuckling lowly.

I immediately blushed. "A job is a job," I retorted, obviously embarrassed. "I needed the money… And the ramen was good!"

He continued his quiet snickers under his breath and I decided he had a beautiful laugh until he _spoke_.

(Keep your lips closed, Lover Boy, or I'll close them for you – with my _lips_!)

"You better be careful then, when you start here," he began, thus giving me some hope. Did he believe in me? Did he think that I could work there and thus work with _him_?! I was so happy, but then he opened his mouth _again_ and continued, "if you eat all the muffins you'll get fired."

I hate him.

Oh, my God, he is so…

UGH!

I don't even _know_! He infuriates me but at the same time I just wanna jump over the counter and snog the hell out of him.

I _hate_ him!

-

-

**5:04 p.m.**

He no longer deserves the title of Lover Boy.

Nope. Not while I'm angry.

Right now, he is:

Duck Butt Boy.

(Have you _seen_ his hair?)

-

-

**5:11 p.m.**

Ino and I are ditching this joint.

We should go to a movie.

-

-

**8:05 p.m.**

Mom was mad when I got home.

Apparently _she_ wanted to go to a movie with me – and Karin, of course – but since I was out with Ino, Karin got bored of waiting and went to get her nails done.

They're so incredibly annoying it's sad.

-

-

**8:06 p.m.**

Am I _really_ related to them?

Because if there was a mix up at the hospital that'll only be good news to me.

-

-

-

-

-

**FRIDAY, SEPTEMBER 5**

**-**

**9:11 a.m.**

Sexy Back asked if he could borrow a pencil.

-

-

**9:12 a.m.**

Lent one to him.

**-**

**-**

**11:20 a.m.**

My phone rang in class.

Asuma-sensei wasn't so happy, but he couldn't quite berate me since he was always drifting away from the whole teaching thing he's supposed to be doing so that he could dote on his pregnant wife – who note, is _also_ a teacher.

It was from Konoha Café.

I have a job interview on Monday at four.

-

-

**12:04 p.m.**

Ino flipped out at the news.

-

-

**12:05 p.m.**

I firmly believe Ino is the biggest creeper in existence.

She said that once I work there, I have to take note of all her One True Love's shifts for her so she can come visit him.

-

-

**12:07 p.m.**

She doesn't seem to realize that by eating cakes so much in front of him, he'll probably dub her a fatty.

-

-

**12:08 p.m.**

Stupid Duck Butt Boy…

-

-

-

-

-

**MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 8**

-

**8:03 a.m.**

Mom's excited that I have a job interview.

It's as if I already got the job. And it's not even like it's my first job, either.

How am I her daughter?

And Karin offered to drive me there after school. I told her I'd just walk there since it's really close to school and I could just go there afterwards.

-

-

**8:04 a.m.**

So I packed my interview clothes. I'll just keep them in my locker for now.

I wasn't sure what to wear. When I had my interview at Ichiraku I went in jeans and a dress shirt but this place seems a tad bit more sophisticated. Maybe it's the coffee. For some reason, in my head, coffee is synonymous with sophisticated.

I'm wearing my black skinny jeans – way to rip up the school uniform, Sakura – and I stuffed a white blouse and light pink cardigan in my bag for later.

-

-

**8:15 a.m.**

Do you think that'll make me look fat?

-

-

**9:05 a.m.**

Duck Butt Boy/Sexy Back/Lover Boy still has my pencil.

I want it back.

-

-

**9:06 a.m.**

Kicked _Sasuke_ to get his attention.

-

-

**9:07 a.m.**

He looks mad.

-

-

**9:26 a.m.**

Lover Boy doesn't seem to be a morning person.

"Can I have my pencil back?" I asked him quietly as Kakashi-sensei was _reading_ and if someone interrupted that, he generally got huffy and assigned detentions for 'disturbing the class' – which _ha_, is never ever freaking true! "I need it."

Sasuke – that sounds so weird to say, but I'm not sure what to call him right now so… – frowned at me. "I gave it back to you the other day."

"…No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't."

"_Yes_, I did."

"No, you—"

"Sasuke, Sakura, _detention_."

-

-

**9:27 a.m.**

I hate Kakashi-sensei.

-

-

**9:28 a.m.**

And Sasuke, too.

I think I would have remembered if he gave me back my pencil!

It was my _favourite _pencil so obviously I would remember what it looked like! It was orange and scratched up and there was no eraser left and the metal cap-like thing at the end where the eraser used to be was bent and totally destroyed and _I want it back_!

-

-

**10:32 a.m.**

Second period.

Er, I found my pencil.

-

-

**12:43 p.m.**

Gaara finally said 'hi' whilst his arm lingered around some girl's shoulders.

I'd be jealous if I wasn't still bitter that he got to dump me first.

-

-

**12:44 p.m.**

…Is he trying to make me _jealous_?!

-

-

**1:17 p.m.**

_Friends_ do not try to make each other _jealous_, damnit!

-

-

**2:43 p.m.**

Ino's going to go with me to the café.

She said we'll eat first and then she'll just wait for me while I'm in the interview, then when it's done and I supposedly get the job, we can both order a celebratory frappuccino. Or well apparently, _I_ could get a normal frappuccino. She had to get a _light_ frappuccino.

Like hell!

-

-

**2:44 p.m.**

Apparently a light frappuccino is supposed to have a third less the calories than a normal one.

Hm.

-

-

**2:59 p.m.**

Peeked over my shoulder.

Lover Boy – well, I found my pencil so the grudge is uh, _gone_ – is following us.

-

-

**3:00 p.m.**

Told Ino.

She laughed and said I was just obsessing over him – like _she_ was one to talk – and that I should calm down because he was probably going to work.

-

-

**3:01 p.m.**

Wait.

If I get the job, then that means I'm gonna be working with Lover Boy.

Oh.

Oh…

-

-

**3:17 p.m.**

Tenten was there – yeah, I remember her name. In the middle of taking our orders, she said, "Oh hey, Sasuke," when he came behind the counter, put his bag under the counter and nabbed an apron – which I'm assuming is his – of the rack of them.

Prick.

How _dare_ he interrupt us when we are ordering?!

Or well, _Ino _is ordering, technically.

"I would like one orange manga banana blend" – today's freakishly boiling out, even I don't want it hot – "and she'll have one iced white chocolate mocha, and…" Ino drawled out the world as she peered over the food, practically pressing her face against the glass. "And—and—and… I'll have a slice of lemon poppy seed loaf, and she" – the idiot pointed to me – "shall have a triple chocolate muffin. And could you give us a big one? It's for good luck—"

THANK YOU, INO.

I saw Sasuke smirking as he tied up the back of his leaf green apron.

"No!" I shouted a bit too loudly. "No, no muffin! We don't need the muffin!"

Tenten simply shrugged and went to make the drinks while Sasuke came to the counter to get the money and Ino's loaf.

He sounded too amused for my liking when he gave us the total.

That bastard…

-

-

**3:51 p.m.**

I'm sort of nervous.

Ino says not to be. She said, "Why would they _not_ hire you, Sakura? Seriously, think about that, you douche."

Tch.

I'm not a douche.

-

-

**3:59 p.m.**

Manager Lady's name is Shizune.

I like her hair.

-

-

**4:18 p.m.**

Interview's over.

-

-

**4:19 p.m.**

GUESS WHO'S GOT A JOB!

-

-

**4:24 p.m.**

Ino seemed happier than me that I got the job.

She's such a user. Right away, she told me to check Sai's schedule when Shizune gave me mine.

Like _hell_ I would play stalker for her.

-

-

**4:30 p.m.**

Mom called.

She said she's feeling 'faint' and is craving something sweet so could I pick her up a java chip frap. I said yes, of course, because she houses me and everything. Then she told me to have a snack because we'd be having a late dinner since Karin wasn't getting off work until eight.

No way am I going to have a snack _here_.

-

-

**4:34 p.m.**

Bought Mom's coffee.

Lover Boy was oddly smirk-less – not that I'm complaining.

Tenten was in the back room so Sasuke made the coffee.

-

-

**4:36 p.m.**

Oh. Oh _God_.

-

-

**5:03 p.m.**

I'm at home now.

I went to give Mom her coffee but for some reason I had trouble letting go of the cup.

-

-

**8:00 p.m.**

Okay, I think I'm calmer now.

So it was amazing.

Lover Boy finished Mom's coffee and our hands touched but nothing really sparked again.

But then…

Then he gave me a muffin.

"I didn't order a muffin," I told him indignantly, slowly starting to blush.

And then when he handed me the little paper bag with the muffin and our fingers brushed again, I _felt _it. It. IT! I don't know what it was but it was something and it was amazing and I want it again, damnit!

He nodded. "I know," Lover Boy said, still oddly without the usual smirk but a small _real _smile. "It's on me. Congratulations on getting the job."

I FLAILED!

-

**TBC**

-

-

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Sugar, You're Going Down!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**-**

**get a life**

Chapter 3: Sugar, You're Going _Down_

-

**WEDNESDAY, SEPTEMBER 10**

-

**7:03 a.m.**

…Karin is a moron.

-

-

**7:04 a.m.**

Judging by the stained plastic gloves in the garbage and the tiny stains in the white sink – oh, Mom is gonna be _pissed_ – Karin dyed her hair last night.

Black.

-

-

**7:11 a.m.**

Actually, that'll look nice on her.

-

-

**7:12 a.m.**

HA!

Now we will look _nothing_ alike!

What an epic score.

-

-

**9:12 a.m.**

So I'm still exceedingly giddy over the Muffin Incident. Seriously, I don't think I'll ever be able to let it go.

It was just so amazing.

-

-

**9:17 a.m.**

Damn. I forgot my pencil.

…I sit beside Ino. If Ino owned a pencil it'd be for your eyes or your lips.

-

-

**9:18 a.m.**

Why is Ino even _in_ this class?

She barely passed math last year!

-

-

**9:19 a.m.**

Sexy Back!

-

-

**9:22 a.m.**

Kicked Sexy Back's chair again to get his attention.

He didn't really look too happy. Maybe I should've poked him?

"What?" he growled, frowning at me whilst scooting forward.

"Can I borrow a pencil?" I asked sweetly.

Like muffins.

-

-

**9:23 a.m.**

I am never giving back this pencil.

-

-

**2:45 p.m.**

_Just_ made it on time for detention.

-

-

**2:46 p.m.**

Wow. That's sad.

Who tries to come _on time _for detention?

-

-

**3:00 p.m.**

So I sat with Lover Boy during detention, which was awesome.

Then I remembered it was my fault he had detention.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble," I told him, pouting slightly. "Really, I am."

"Whatever."

He didn't look in my direction, just kept staring at his open notebook, which I noted had many numbers and such scrawled on it.

Quite messily, might I add…

(Math, hm?)

It seems Lover Boy doesn't know the meaning of legibility.

-

-

**3:01 p.m.**

Same with tact.

I still remember the muffin incident – and I mean the Too Many Muffins Incident, not the Muffin Incident.

Tch.

-

-

**3:02 p.m.**

When we start dating, I'll buy him a dictionary for our One Month Anniversary.

-

-

**3:17 p.m.**

Trying to make conversation with Lover Boy

-

-

**3:18 p.m.**

Failing miserably.

Wow. It's like talking to no one.

-

-

**3:21 p.m.**

This is getting pathetic.

-

-

**3:22 p.m.**

Oh, screw it.

-

-

**3:26 p.m.**

Got out early.

It was Genma-sensei on duty today so it was all good. He's the only one who doesn't give a crap about what you do in detention as long as you're in the room, down for attendance and not being too annoying for his nerves.

I think he has a girlfriend. He was on the phone the whole time.

**-**

**-**

**3:30 p.m.**

My plan was flawless.

"Look, Sasuke," I began, walking faster than I normally would – I firmly believe in taking my time, _okay_? – so I could keep up with him as he walked away from the detention room, "I'm _really_ sorry that I got you detention."

Lover Boy turns his head slightly and I realize why he hasn't been responding.

The moron's been listening to music the entire time apparently, according to the earphones tightly being kept in place.

-

-

**3:21 p.m.**

That. Bastard.

-

-

**3:35 p.m.**

He finally noticed me looking at him after a few seconds.

"What?" he asked.

"I…"

I couldn't quite seem to find the words I wanted to say. There were a few curses here and there for ignoring me but before I could say them, I remember my plan. I cleared my throat and looked determinedly over his shoulder – which note, was hard considering his eyes were like—like—like _magnets_!

"I want to um, make it up to you for getting you detention," I told him with as much regret as I could muster in my voice. "Let me take you out for coffee…"

He didn't budge.

I tried not to squeak. "…or something?"

And then…

Then he did the most relationship ruining thing he possibly could've done in this situation.

-

-

**3:36 p.m.**

"I don't like coffee."

-

-

**3:37 p.m.**

"…Seriously?" was all I could manage.

Lover Boy shrugged as though he was _innocent_ in this situation.

How could he _not_ like coffee?

HOW?!

Next thing you know he's going to tell he doesn't like—

"Well, do you like muffins?"

I couldn't help myself! It had to be asked.

-

-

**3:38 p.m.**

Lover Boy smirked.

"Yeah," he replied in what was most likely the sexiest voice I've ever heard, "I _love _them."

-

-

**3:39 p.m.**

OH, MY GOD.

I AM VAGUELY POSITIVE ONE WOULD CALL THAT FLIRTING.

-

-

**3:40 p.m.**

Then he grabbed my hand. Okay, well no. I _thought_ he was gonna grab my hand. Instead, he grabbed my wrist and began pulling me in the direction of the Konoha Café. Eventually he let me go, maybe two steps later (unfortunately).

His hand was warm.

-

-

**3:47 p.m.**

Sasuke ordered a Chai Latte.

-

-

**3:48 p.m.**

Oops.

I mean _Lover Boy_.

-

-

**3:49 p.m.**

"Can I get a White Mocha?" I asked Sai, who was currently behind the counter.

Sai smiled at us politely in his creepy Sai-like way – which really, I was going to need to get used to since I was gonna start _working_ with him. What I definitely did _not_ think I'd get used to was his extreme lack of tact, which was like, ten times worse than Sasuke's.

"Are you two on a date?" Sai inquired, writing my order on the cup.

-

-

**3:50 p.m.**

Lover Boy didn't say anything.

I didn't either.

-

-

**3:52 p.m.**

"Thank you," Lover Boy said when I handed him his tea. Then he looked at his watch. "Oh, I gotta go."

I was too flustered from Sai's comment to say anything other than my, "Nn…"

"Right…" Lover Boy raised an eyebrow before shrugging. "Well, see you later."

-

-

**3:53 p.m.**

Oh, my God!

HE IS GOING TO SEE ME LATER.

I think I just died and went to heaven.

-

-

**4:00 p.m.**

I didn't notice how long I was standing there until Sai told me.

"Hey Ugly, what you're doing has a name."

Did he just call me _ugly_?

"Loitering."

I glared at Sai and fought the urge to jump over the counter – this time for a completely different reason. "What did you call me?"

Sai smiled this infuriating smile that made me want to strangle him.

What the _hell_ did Ino see in this guy?

-

-

-

-

-

**THURSDAY, SEPTEMBER 11**

-

**8:45 a.m.**

Ino didn't come to school today

Apparently she has the flu.

-

-

**8:46 a.m.**

"Clear your desks," Kakashi-sensei ordered. "It's time for your quiz."

Then he looked around.

"Has anyone seen Yamanaka?"

-

-

**8:47 a.m.**

Oh.

That complete _loser_!

**-**

**-**

**12:04 p.m.**

This is the loneliest lunch _ever_.

Ugh.

In the library doing my Bio homework.

-

-

**6:55 p.m.**

I hate my sister.

Karin's annoying.

Seriously.

"Sakura!" she called when I walked through the door. She was walking out of the kitchen in a t-shirt and her stupid Hello Kitty panties – meh, we all tend to walk around like that in the house considering it's only been we three girls for forever – with a half eaten apple in hand, going towards the stairs. "I need to check out your closet, okay?"

As she ran up the stairs, I took off my shoes. By the time I got to my room, she was already trying on the dress I wore to Ino's sweet sixteen.

I love that dress. It was this silk red slip dress that looked hot with the Shoes That Aren't Quite Mine…

Right.

"_Why_ are you wearing my dress?" I asked her, dropping my bag onto the floor.

"I need it," Karin answered, taking the concealer on my vanity and dabbing it on lightly. "I have a date tonight."

-

-

**6:56 p.m.**

Karin has a _date_?

-

-

**7:00 p.m.**

I made a disgusted face. "All the more reason you _shouldn't_ wear it. I don't know what you're gonna do with it on."

"Oh, shut up." Karin rolled her eyes – I totally saw her reflection do it – and reached for the blush. "I don't put out on the first date, you brat."

"Meh, whatever," I replied, dropping onto my bed.

Karin went back into my closet again and when she came out some moments later, she looked pretty pissed.

I didn't know why until I saw what she was holding.

-

-

**7:01 p.m.**

"Er… I can explain."

-

-

**7:59 p.m.**

So Karin was mad.

"You _better_ explain!" Karin growled, waving her black boots around.

Okay, I couldn't _help_ nabbing them from her last year when she was packing her stuff up to move away. She couldn't take The Boots with her – I mean, they were _The Boots_! She barely even _wore_ them. _I_ was the one who always took them for walks. _I_ was the one who took care of them!

Tch.

She didn't deserve them.

"I was looking for these!"

Karin huffed and stomped out with my dress and her boots.

Damnit!

I need those for when I get my date with Lover Boy!

-

-

**8:00 p.m.**

…IT _WILL_ HAPPEN!

-

-

**8:01 p.m.**

Followed Karin to room for Operation Get Boots.

-

-

**8:02 p.m.**

Failed, as she was already wearing them.

(As well as a very pretty black jacket that I should steal from her in the near future…)

-

-

**8:10 p.m.**

"I'm sorry I stole your boots," I told her with the most sincere voice I would possibly muster. "I just really liked them!" That was the truth. "And um, Karin, well…" And this is wear I lie. "I really wanted something to remember you by, you see…"

Hook. Line. Sinker.

She totally fell for it, judging by the tears in her eyes. "Oh! Sakura! You're going to make me ruin my makeup!"

Then she shot up and hugged me.

"Uh, can you let me go?" I asked after a bit. She did – but not before a super tight squeeze. "So who are you going on a date with?"

Karin smirked.

"My Ex."

-

-

**8:11 p.m.**

Let it be known that Karin has only dated one guy here in Konoha and he was the sexiest piece of ass that ever came into existence.

Or well, he _was_.

That was before I met my Lover Boy.

-

-

**9:00 p.m.**

Karin's gone.

She's a lucky bitch. I hate her.

-

-

**9:01 p.m.**

I'm bored.

-

-

**9:05 p.m.**

Called Ino.

We're getting some coffee.

-

-

**9:06 p.m.**

Let it be known that no_,_ Lover Boy is not working right now therefore I am getting coffee because I _want_ to get coffee, not because Lover is there. Or not there.

Right. Whatever.

_Coffee_.

-

-

-

-

-

**FRIDAY, SEPTEMBER 12**

-

**9:07 a.m.**

Told Ino about the Sai incident.

She said I'm too sensitive.

-

-

**9:08 a.m.**

I hate Ino.

-

-

**3:14 p.m.**

Today is my first shift.

I'm working 3:30 to 9:00.

Ino came with me today – only because I told her Shizune said either Sai or Tenten were going to train me today, most likely Sai though since Tenten had to do inventory later. Ino is such a stalker, it's sad. I mean, she practically obsesses over him! She even made a nickname… for… him…

Oh.

This is just _pathetic._

_I_ am just pathetic.

Woe.

-

-

**3:41 p.m.**

Shizune says Sai isn't coming in today.

Apparently he's gotten the flu.

YEAH. GOOD. THAT'S WHAT HE GETS FOR CALLING ME UGLY.

-

-

**3:42 p.m.**

"I asked Sasuke to cover his shift and he said yes, so he'll be the one training you, Sakura."

-

-

**3:50 p.m.**

Ino heard the whole thing and laughed.

She's the worst friend _ever_.

-

-

**10:01 p.m.**

Lover Boy's something of a jerk.

He's back to Duck Butt Boy now.

Duck Butt Boy would totally _fail_ as a teacher. He bitches too much. He sucks. I hate him.

-

-

**10:02 p.m.**

Only like, I don't, of course.

-

-

-

-

-

**THURSDAY, SEPTEMBER 18**

**-**

**10:23 a.m.**

I'm so _bored_.

And I thought Writer's Craft would be _fun_?

-

-

**10:24 a.m.**

Well, maybe it would be fun if Lover Boy didn't sit on the opposite end of the room for me.

-

-

**10:25 a.m.**

And maybe if he actually talked to me, too.

-

-

**10:26 a.m.**

I should probably take a nap.

I'm working 5:00 to 11:00 tonight.

Lover Boy's gonna teach me how to close up.

-

-

**12:03 p.m.**

Having a chicken salad for lunch with _light_ ranch dressing.

-

-

**12:04 p.m.**

This tastes like ass.

-

-

**2:25 p.m.**

Finally.

Schools almost over!

-

-

**4:53 p.m.**

I'm nagging Karin for her date details.

She's being a total bitch with her I Know Something You Don't Know Smile and _not_ saying anything.

I _hate_ her.

-

-

**4:54 p.m.**

Oh shit.

I have work soon.

-

-

**5:15 p.m.**

So I flirted with Lover Boy a little bit.

Just a little.

Hardly.

Not really.

"You look like crap," Lover Boy said, looking at me with a not-really-there-but-still-_sort-of_-there smile as I panted, walking behind the counter and taking my apron.

I had to run here in six minutes. I didn't want to be late to work when I've only _just_ gotten the job. Then I would look unprofessional! It was one thing to be late to class, but to be late to your job just seemed wrong to me…

"Thanks," I muttered. Growling under my breath, I struggled to tie my apron.

I didn't know what was wrong with me. I think I was just pissed off that Lover Boy told me that I looked like crap so my tying skills were therefore just not working.

I was about to let out one of my frustrated screeches when I suddenly felt hands on my own and a warm breath on my neck.

"Let me get that for you."

-

-

**5:16 p.m.**

Oh. My. _God_.

-

-

**5:17 p.m.**

Told Lover Boy I was getting some milk from the back fridge.

It's hot.

-

-

**5:18 p.m.**

Damn.

-

-

**10:13 p.m.**

So we have a major issue here.

When I was cleaning tables earlier – at Lover Boy's order – Gaara came into the store. Honestly, I didn't even notice because I was too busy staring at Lover Boy's sexy back and sexy ass while he was taking out cups from the cupboards under the counter.

But then the worst happen.

He stepped in front of me, thus blocking my view.

(Oh. No, that wasn't the worst – second to worst, but not _the_ worst.)

"Do you mind?" I muttered, trying to push him, not exactly noticing who he was.

"Sakura."

I looked up at his face when I recognized the husky, woe-is-me voice that could only be Gaara. "Oh." I know, that wasn't exactly the most intelligent thing to say but it was all I could muster. I mean, I was really surprised to see him despite our so-called friendship. "Hey, what's up—"

_That_ was when the worst happened.

He grabbed me, one hand kind of digging into my arm, the other one going to my waist. Then he dipped me.

Then he kissed me.

-

-

**10:14 p.m.**

Kicked Gaara in the shin.

Hard.

-

-

**10:15 p.m.**

Gaara frowned at me before he left.

-

-

**10:16 p.m.**

THAT. STUPID. IDIOT.

-

-

**10:38 p.m.**

Lover Boy's giving me cut eye.

Well, I don't actually _see_ him giving me cut eye but I can _feel_ him doing it.

He seems mad.

-

-

**10:39 p.m.**

Why would he be _mad_?

-

-

**10:40 p.m.**

Oh.

-

-

**10:41 p.m.**

OH!

-

-

**10:42 p.m.**

Hells _yes_!

THIS IS SUCH A SCORE!

Lover Boy is _jealous_!

-

-

**10:43 p.m.**

I think.

I hope.

-

**TBC**

-

-

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews!


	4. Where is the Love?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews!

Just in case it wasn't clear, Karin is Sakura's older sister in this fic who has just come after graduating university. She's four years older than Sakura (and Sasuke) and is beginning to see someone here so no, there won't be any love triangle appearing – or well, not between Sakura and Karin.

And just so you're warned, there will be **Itachi/Karin** in this. Please don't send me complaints over this (side) pairing.

-

**get a life**

Chapter 4: Where is the Love?

-

**TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER 30**

**-**

**9:43 a.m.**

So Lover Boy has only been talking to me to ask for pencils or to give me drink orders.

At the moment, Sakura is synonymous with woe.

Seriously.

-

-

**10:18 a.m.**

So Gaara's head is in perfect range to be speared with my pencil.

-

-

**10:19 a.m.**

Borrowed Ino's sharpener during math.

-

-

**10:20 a.m.**

Broke the led.

Damn.

-

-

**10:21 a.m.**

…Broke the led _again_.

-

-

**10:25 a.m.**

Threw Ino's sharpener at him instead.

-

-

**10:26 a.m.**

Missed and hit Asuma-sensei.

-

-

**10:27 a.m.**

Shit.

-

-

**12:03 p.m.**

"You broke my sharpener?!" Ino all but screamed.

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't _break_ it you douche, I _lost_ it. It bounced off of Asuma-sensei's face and fell somewhere. I was too busy trying to not look guilty to notice where it fell to therefore no, Ino you lameass, I did _not_ break your sharpener."

Yep.

"I _lost_ it."

-

-

**12:04 p.m.**

"_Why_ the heck did you throw it at Asuma-sensei?!"

-

-

**12:05 p.m.**

"I was aiming for _Gaara_," I scoffed, flicking a grape from my fruit salad at her head, watching miserably as it instead went over her shoulder and hit the guy at the other table. "And then I missed and hit Asuma-sensei instead. And got a detention."

-

-

**12:06 p.m.**

"_Why_ were you aiming for Gaara?"

-

-

**12:10 p.m.**

Ino can't seem to grasp the seriousness of the Gaara Issue.

She doesn't think that I have a chance with Lover Boy, I bet despite all the Moments I told her about.

That's why she doesn't care that Gaara totally ruined all my progress.

(…or the lack thereof?)

See, when I told her about the Gaara Issue, Ino simply clapped like a moron, disregarded my forming feelings for Lover Boy and cooed about how Gaara was still apparently in love with. Maybe I would believe that if he had at _least_ talked to me _after_ the Issue took place!

I mean, he messed things up with Lover Boy and now he's ignoring me.

I get that I kicked him in the shin but could he at least give me an explanation for kissing me so randomly?!

GOD!

-

-

**WEDNESDAY, OCTOBER 1**

-

**2:52 p.m.**

I should just tell Shizune I can't work Wednesdays altogether.

I guess it's good though that detention is always on Wednesday. At least when I know about said detainment in advance, I can trade shifts with Tenten… I would try with Lover Boy because at least I wouldn't have to call him considering he sits in front of me in math – and is in three of my classes – but he doesn't seem to like me all that much.

-

-

**2:53 p.m.**

Damnit, Gaara!

He's such a…

A cockblock!

-

-

**2:54 p.m.**

Or whatever guys call them.

-

-

**3:11 p.m.**

Kakashi-sensei's on detention duty this week.

He seems to be relatively aware of my internal Woe.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" he asked, sitting down in the empty chair beside me.

This is almost pathetic. No, not _almost_, it _is _pathetic! I mean, freaking hell, I'm being comforted by a teacher – although not really because all he's done is ask if I'm alright. This just shows that I have one friend and one friend only (Ino, I mean, not Kakashi-sensei, ew…).

Oh, my God.

I am _pathetic_.

-

-

**3:12 p.m.**

"No!" I just about yelled. "No, Kakashi-sensei, I am _not_ okay!"

-

-

**3:13 p.m.**

Kakashi-sensei didn't reply so I looked at him.

-

-

**3:14 p.m.**

He's reading his porn.

-

-

**3:15 p.m.**

I _hate_ Kakashi-sensei.

-

-

**3:16 p.m.**

SERIOUSLY.

-

-

**5:57 p.m.**

Karin's making dinner. Wow.

I should probably start taking things out of the house – starting with my Boots.

I'd rather _not_ have them turn to ash when she burns the kitchen down.

-

-

**6:04 p.m.**

Smoke alarm went off.

-

-

**6:21 p.m.**

"Why don't you just get take-out?" I suggested.

I was hoping she'd say no since watching Karin attempt to cook was entertaining as hell – she _sucks_ – but instead, my dear sister stopped stirring whatever she was stirring and looked at me with a very serious expression.

"You know what? I think I will."

Nodding, I asked, "Why are you making dinner?"

-

-

**6:22 p.m.**

"Itachi's coming over tonight."

-

-

**6:23 p.m.**

Trying to find words.

-

-

**6:24 p.m.**

"_WHAT_?!"

-

-

**6:29 p.m.**

Itachi, while absolutely positively freaking _gorgeous_ was something of an ass, in my humble opinion.

He broke up with my sister when she was in grade twelve and he was starting off in university – something about how a long-distance relationship was too _annoying_ to deal with and that she should just move on and not take things too hard.

That summer before she showed him off to university?

Yeah. Hm. He was an Epic Ass.

Seriously! He was always blowing her off and they were always fighting and _ugh_!

When they finished, Karin cried over him for weeks – months, really, but she started doing it privately in her room so I can't quite call her on it.

Point is: I did not want my sister getting hurt again.

-

-

**6:30 p.m.**

Karin frowned at me. "What's wrong with Itachi?"

"What do you _mean_ 'what's wrong with Itachi'?!" I roared, throwing a stray piece of onion at her. "Do you not remember how depressed you were, over that guy? _I_ gained five pounds from having to eat all that ice cream with you!"

She rolled his eyes. "He's different now, Sakura."

-

-

**6:31 p.m.**

Karin is my big sister.

I can't help the protective ness I have for her – she's like that with me too, unfortunately.

And I can't help the grudge I have against Itachi either.

-

-

**6:32 p.m.**

"Whatever," I muttered. "What time is dinner?"

"I told Itachi to come at seven," Karin replied a she flipped through the menu for the Chinese restaurant down the street. "We're probably going to eat around seven thirty."

"Fine. I'm going out for coffee."

-

-

**6:45 p.m.**

Lover Boy isn't here.

Damn.

-

-

**6:50 p.m.**

"Can I get a white mocha?" I asked Tenten. "And could you put whipped cream on it, please?"

Tenten seemed distracted though. The whole time she was watching this dude in the corner of the shop, drinking what looked like a tall double java chip frappuccino. He was rather peculiar looking, to be frank, with his black bowl-cut, pushy eyebrows and green track suit.

"Who's he?" I inquired when Tenten refrained from working on my drink.

She practically jumped when she heard me. I mean hello, _white mocha_? She shook her head and sighed.

"Oh, sorry about that…" Tenten started steaming the milk while staring at the dude with a frown while I wondered how long it would take for her to burn herself. "That's Lee – shit! OW!" Oh. It sounds like Tenten finally burned herself. She gritted her teeth as she continued, "He's a good friend of mine."

"Ah." I smiled evilly. "Friend?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, friend. Believe me, we're just friends."

Obviously I did not believe her.

"Really now?"

"He's um… he's down with the rainbow, Sakura," Tenten concluded, finishing the drink off with a touch of whipped cream before handing it to me.

-

-

**6:51 p.m.**

"Oh."

-

-

**6:52 p.m.**

Sitting by my lonesome at the few stools at the counter no one ever sits at.

I'd nab a muffin but since Karin's ordering Chinese, I think I'll save some money.

-

-

**7:00 p.m.**

Um.

I have no words to describe what I just saw.

-

-

**7:01 p.m.**

Screw this.

I'm going _home_.

-

-

**7:31 p.m.**

Karin asked me to open the door for Itachi because she was too busy putting the Chinese in pretty dishes, attempting to make it look like she actually cooked.

I did so.

Itachi was at the door with a bouquet of red roses in one hand and a white box with a perfect looking ribbon on top of it.

"Ah, good evening, Sakura."

-

-

**7:32 p.m.**

I slammed the door in his face.

-

-

**7:33 p.m.**

"SAKURA!" Mom yelled, rushing to the door and opening it again. She smiled at Itachi while attempting to do the clasp on her pearl necklace. Gosh, why was she wearing those? It was like we were celebrating dinner with the Ass that broke Karin's heart! "I am so sorry about that, Itachi."

He simply smiled at Mom. "It's no problem, Mrs. Haruno—"

"Oh, it's _Miss_ Haruno," Mom corrected, giggling like a moron.

WHAT THE _HELL_?!

Was she flirting with Karin's Ass Boyfriend?!

That is not only freaky but wrong and disgusting and it is also bordering along _traumatizing_.

"Yes, of course." Itachi then handed the roses to Mom, effectively getting her wrapped around his stupid finger – Mom is so _easy_! "These are for you, _Miss_ Haruno."

-

-

**7:34 p.m.**

Mom's giggling.

I never want to hear those sounds again.

-

-

**7:36 p.m.**

Itachi then turned to me with what looked like a strained smile. I'd think he was nervous if he wasn't a completely heartless Ass who did not feel anything.

Ass.

"These are for you, Sakura," Itachi said smoothly, holding out the white box. "I have been told that the shop my brother works at makes the best muffins."

Oh.

That bastard – he just went for my weakness…

He's _good_.

-

-

**7:37 p.m.**

"Er, thanks," I replied as coolly as I could, taking the box from him.

-

-

**7:38 p.m.**

Karin killed the awkward when she stepped into the foyer, making a show of untying her totally clean apron.

"Hello Itachi," she greeted, kissing him on the cheek. "I'm glad you came."

He returned the gesture and greeting.

Sister-dear clapped. "Well, dinner will be ready in about five minutes so why don't you guys go sit down?"

I smiled snidely.

-

-

**7:39 p.m.**

"Why can't we just eat the take-out from the box?"

-

-

**7:53 p.m.**

Itachi just footsies-ed me by accident, although I don't think he realizes that that's _my_ ankle.

-

-

**7:54 p.m.**

Kicked him in the shin.

-

-

**7:55 p.m.**

Hard.

-

-

**9:02 p.m.**

What a way to eat a perfectly delicious dinner.

That hadn't been awkward at _all_.

-

-

**10:00 p.m.**

MY LIFE SUCKS!

Karin's dating a (Sexy) Ass.

Mom's being a freak.

Ino's crushing on the biggest jerk ever!

I have closing shift Friday and opening on Saturday.

I still have two more detentions!

Gaara's being like Mom – a complete loser and _freak_!

And Lover Boy…

LOVER BOY STILL ISN'T TALKING TO ME.

WHAT THE _HELL_?!

-

-

-

-

-

**FRIDAY, OCTOBER 3**

**-**

**8:02 a.m.**

Hanging out with Shikamaru this morning in the smoking pit outside the school.

If I had a guy Best Friend, it'd be Shikamaru.

We used to do the band scene way back when (last year) with Kiba and Shino. I sang and played a bit of guitar, Shikamaru played lead guitar, Shino played bass and Kiba played drums. We were pretty awesome, in my humble opinion as the renowned Trouble'n'Some.

Seriously.

I kinda miss it…

We fell out of it because Shino went away for the summer, Shikamaru started dating his Girlfriend – there's a reason for the capital – and Kiba had no drive.

-

-

**8:03 a.m.**

Shikamaru said he and the Girlfriend broke up.

Maybe we should try again.

-

-

**8:04 a.m.**

YAY!

Music date – in a completely platonic sense, no duh – next Saturday!

Score.

-

-

**8:32 a.m.**

Told Ino. She doesn't seem to care.

-

-

**8:33 a.m.**

Tch.

She's just still bitter about Shikamaru.

What a loser she is.

**-**

**-**

**9:04 a.m.**

I'm bored.

-

-

**9:05 a.m.**

"Ne, Sakura, I'm _bored_!"

Apparently, so is Ino.

-

-

**9:06 a.m.**

"Oh! Let's play Who Would You Do!"

-

-

**9:07 a.m.**

…Only Ino.

Sigh.

_Only_ Ino.

-

-

**9:08 a.m.**

"Alright, so who would you do…" Ino looked around the room, scoping for boys to pick. "Gaara or…"

She still has yet to fully take in the Gaara Issue II. She denied it ever happened and said I'm crazy.

Ino smiled evilly, eyes glinting in a way I wished they wouldn't.

"_Lover Boy_."

-

-

**9:09 a.m.**

I should make a list of people who I need to buy dictionaries for.

Lover Boy, so he can look up 'tact'.

Sai, so he can look up 'subtle'.

And Ino, so she can look up '_secret_'.

THAT. IDIOT.

-

-

**9:10 a.m.**

"_INO_!"

-

-

**9:11 a.m.**

"What?"

Ino shrugged, acting as though she was innocent. She doesn't seem to realize that sure, while Lover Boy (Sasuke) was unaware that that is his nickname, she wasn't supposed to talk about him when he was sitting right in front of us, damnit!

"Well?" she urged, poking me. "Who would you do?"

-

-

**9:12 a.m.**

"Lover—"

-

-

**9:20 a.m.**

So Sasuke – I think I should start calling him that now lest he think I'm an even bigger whore than he already does with two other guys in my harem as I flirt his pants off – kindly asked me and Ino to shut the hell up.

And I don't mean he said it politely.

I mean, as I was about to choose _him_, he turned around and gave us this dirty look.

"Could you two kindly shut the hell up?" he asked sarcastically. "Some of us actually do our work."

Ino only gasped indignantly.

I blushed and buried my face in my math textbook when he turned back around.

-

-

**9:21 a.m.**

I hate my life.

-

-

**9:22 a.m.**

Not only does Sasuke think I'm a fatty, but he also thinks I'm a skank and a flirt.

WOE.

-

-

**7:34 p.m.**

Closing with Sasuke again.

Sigh.

-

-

**7:35 p.m.**

I mean, it's not like Shizune can't tell there's this huge storm of awkward raining over us when we work together, so _why _must she torture me like so?

WHY?!

WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!

-

-

**10:34 p.m.**

Yay!

Closing soon.

The awkward shall soon end.

-

-

**10:35 p.m.**

Damn. A customer.

-

-

**10:36 p.m.**

Double damn.

It's _Itachi_.

-

-

**10:40 p.m.**

"Oh, Sakura…" He looked surprised to see me. "I never knew you worked here, too."

I simply flashed him my fake professional smile. "Yeah well, I never knew why you had to dump my sister" – way to be subtle, Sakura – "but whatever… what can I get you?"

"Hn." Itachi almost frowned but managed to push it away. "I would like a grandé caramel frappuccino – your sister's in the car – and a tall vanilla latte, please."

With a curt nod I put the orders into the machine, took his money and went to make his drinks.

-

-

**10:41 p.m.**

I can't believe I'm saying this but it'd be really nice if Sasuke came out of the backroom now.

-

-

**10:42 p.m.**

Oh.

Wow.

-

-

**10:44 p.m.**

Sasuke frowned at Itachi, not really hateful but still slightly annoyed. "What are you doing here?"

Itachi smirked, taking the drinks from me.

"Just getting some coffee, little brother."

-

-

**11:00 p.m.**

It took me some time to realize what Itachi said and understand the familiarity between the Ass and my Lover Boy.

Ugh.

_Damn_…

-

**TBC**

-

-


	5. Falling For You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews!

And here, let me clarify the pairings so there's no confusion: **Sasuke/Sakura**, with little bits of **Itachi/Karin**, and some one-sided **Ino/Sai**. Oh, and um… Well a tidbit of yaoi.

-

**get a life**

Chapter 5: Falling For You

-

**SATURDAY, OCTOBER 11**

**-**

**11:00 a.m.**

Working until three, unfortunately.

-

-

**11:01 a.m.**

Score!

Shizune said I can leave at noon.

-

-

**11:04 a.m.**

Sasuke's starting at twelve.

-

-

**11:05 a.m.**

I kind of miss calling him Lover Boy.

-

-

**11:06 a.m.**

I can't believe he's related to _Itachi_!

No wait.

I can.

-

-

**11:07 a.m.**

They're both Asses.

-

-

**11:58 a.m.**

YES!

It's Sasuke.

He has a bed head. I'm finding it seriously gorgeous.

-

-

**12:00 p.m.**

"Hey," Sasuke said, giving me hope that he was off his period.

"…Hi," I replied a bit too slowly for my tastes.

Then he looked at me. At my face. He wasn't looking in my eyes, I could tell that much from the lack of The Feeling, but I knew he was looking at me. It wasn't at my Forehead – it's so big it deserves a capital when spoken about – but at my _lips_.

I found myself blushing, much to my dismay.

"What?" I muttered, red and frowning.

He smirked and raised his hand, brushing a thumb against the corner of my lip.

-

-

**12:01 p.m.**

"You've got a crumb on your lip, Sakura. Have you been snacking on the job?"

-

-

**12:02 p.m.**

Sasuke is most likely the least charming person in existence.

Well no.

He is perfectly charming with like, just his _smirks_ – hell, not plural, probably just one of them is enough – alone but the moment he parts those perfect pretty lips of his and_ speaks_, his beauty is immediately overshadowed by the fact that he is a total complete jerk-faced asshole.

UGH.

-

-

**12:04 p.m.**

"Make me a white mocha," I ordered tersely, slapping his hand away from my face and effectively showing him who has the pants in this relationship. "I'm done my shift. I'm gonna get my bag. I'll pay for the drink in a minute."

-

-

**12:05 p.m.**

In the backroom.

-

-

**12:06 p.m.**

Sasuke drives me insane.

-

-

**12:07 p.m.**

You know what?

I'm gonna tell him that.

-

-

**12:08 p.m.**

"Sasuke," I roared, slamming the door open, "you drive me insane!"

-

-

**12:11 p.m.**

Maybe I should get myself a dictionary while I'm buying everyone else one, too.

Sasuke looked at amusedly, one eyebrow raised in question. "Oh?" He handed me my drink and started to wipe down the counter. "And why is that?"

"Because—because—because you have like, a stupid _Boy Period_!" I complained while throwing a cup cap at him and landing it in the sink – which note, is at least three feet to his right. "You flirt with me for a good while and then bam, start acting like a jerk! And then here you are now, brushing crumbs off my lips and suddenly acting like you're my friend and—and—_and_ _you drive me insane_."

We were both quiet for a moment.

Other than the customer lounging around, all you could hear was me trying to catch my breath again.

"I see…" Sasuke said.

Then he shrugged and smirked at me.

"Would you like a muffin with your coffee?"

-

-

**12:12 p.m.**

No words.

None.

Nada.

-

-

**12:30 p.m.**

Just got home.

Itachi's shoes are here.

-

-

**12:31 p.m.**

My grudge against him has worsened immensely.

I hate him – even more than before – just for being _related_ to Duck Butt Boy.

-

-

**12:35 p.m.**

As I stomped over to my room, mentally cursing Sasuke for not being hateable because he was so bloody pretty, I almost walked into Itachi.

"Oh, hello Sakura," he greeted, stepping to the side so I could walk past him and to my room. "Your sister and I are going to grab some lunch. Would you like to join us?"

I want to hate Itachi.

I want to tell Karin that he is no good for her and will break her heart all over again and that she should just leave him now and make him hurt like he hurt her – but I _can't_. He's making it to freaking hard! He's actually _charming_ me – and _succeeding_!

-

-

**12:36 p.m.**

It seems that Itachi got all the charm.

No wonder Sasuke is left to rely on his smirks and smiles.

-

-

**12:37 p.m.**

"Uh, no thank you," I replied, managing to sound polite. "I'm kinda tired."

"That's too bad then," Itachi commented genuinely – or at least I _think_ he was genuine.

Tch.

-

-

**12:40 p.m.**

In my room.

Sigh.

I feel like woe.

-

-

**1:01 p.m.**

Taking a nap.

-

-

**4:53 p.m.**

Going to Shikamaru's now!

-

-

-

-

-

**MONDAY, OCTOBER 13**

**-**

**9:20 a.m.**

I am currently deciding whether God loves me or hates me.

-

-

**9:21 a.m.**

Ditto with Kakashi-sensei.

-

-

**9:22 a.m.**

See, this is what happened.

Ino tried to start up another round of Who Would You Do like the proper moron she is and then bam, in the midst of her whining a little too loudly at the choices I provided for her and begging me to change them or give her the suicide option, Kakashi-sensei interrupt.

"Ino, Sakura, detention!" he casually announced – that asshole – not even looking up from his stupid, _stupid_ book. "And you know what, I think I'm gonna have to separate you two."

I got a bit scared at that because I _liked_ my seat! It was right beside the wall!

"Ino, you will come and sit here in front of me—"

"Aw!"

-

-

**9:23 a.m.**

Damn. Now I'm alone.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei!" I called. "I don't wanna be by myself I'll get lonely!"

He flipped to the next page of his precious Icha Icha.

"Fine. Sasuke, go take Ino's spot."

-

-

**9:24 a.m.**

No words.

No words _at all_.

-

-

**9:30 a.m.**

_Love_ you, Kakashi-sensei!

SCORE!

-

-

-

-

-

**THURSDAY, OCTOBER 16**

**-**

**9:21 a.m.**

Did a test yesterday and what did I get?

PERFECT.

-

-

**9:22 a.m.**

Peeking over Sasuke's shoulder to look at his test since he looks pretty miffed.

He got—

Whoa.

He _failed_?

-

-

**9:23 a.m.**

…Thirty-seven?

-

-

**9:24 a.m.**

"Damn. That totally sucks."

-

-

**9:30 a.m.**

Sasuke glared at me. Oh, I guess failed tests are things people prefer keeping to themselves, huh?

Oops.

"Whatever," he muttered.

Then I got an idea.

"I can tutor you, if you'd like…"

-

-

**9:31 a.m.**

"That'd be… cool."

-

-

**9:32 a.m.**

STUDY DATE ON SATURDAY AT THREE!

-

-

**FRIDAY, OCTOBER 17**

**-**

**9:04 a.m.**

Ino is a math-skipping moron.

And a loser.

-

-

**9:05 a.m.**

"Alright class, clear your desks, it's time to redo that test."

-

-

**9:06 a.m.**

"…Huh?"

-

-

**9:23 a.m.**

I hate Ino.

She gets the easy way out of _everything_.

HATE HER.

-

-

**12:01 p.m.**

Well this is quite the lonely lunch. It's just me and my turkey wrap. Yay.

Oh, and Mr. Darcy, of course.

(In the book, I mean.)

-

-

**12:21 p.m.**

"Sakura."

I looked up from Elizabeth telling off Mr. Darcy to see Gaara standing in front of me. His cheeks were kind of red and he was shifting on his feet.

"Oh, Gaara…" I said dumbly. I couldn't help remembering bad, bad memories that I didn't want to remember. "Gaara…" I smiled awkwardly and gestured to the bench across from me on the other side of the table. "Why don't you have lunch with me so I don't look like such a lame-ass loner?"

He nodded stiffly and did so.

Not talking.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"There's something I need to tell you…"

It wasn't until he finished his little monologue that I saw Sasuke staring at us.

-

-

-

-

-

**SATURDAY, OCTOBER 18**

**-**

**10:34 a.m.**

Mom said Mr. Haruno is visiting today to see me and Karin.

Ew.

-

-

**10:35 a.m.**

Paper-rock-scissor-ing Karin to see who's gonna stay with Mr. H.

-

-

**10:36 a.m.**

YES!

I WON!

-

-

**11:00 a.m.**

"Whatever," Karin scoffed, glaring at her open hand – she did paper – and trying to act as though she didn't care. "I'll just bring Itachi along or something…"

I snorted. "Won't that like, officially scare him away?"

Karin and I have this mutual dislike for Mr. H. It's most likely because he's a Man Whore. Mom dumped his ass when I was twelve and Karin was sixteen because she had had enough of his flirting ways, but for some reason, he still tried to play the devoted Husband and Father.

Unfortunately for him though, Karin and I wanted nothing to do with his pathetic attempts at fathering.

"Shut up," Karin said, taking out her phone to call Itachi.

I grinned at her. "No need to be bitter, Karin-love. I'm gonna go hang out at work."

"I thought you have the weekend off," she said as she dialled. "Do you want me to pick you up later?"

"No, I'm not working," I replied – although, _someone else_ was. "I just don't want Mr. H. to somehow find me. And don't tell him about my job."

Karin nodded absently, waving a hand at me while she began sweet talking Itachi to get him to spend a day in Hell with her.

-

-

**11:15 a.m.**

At Konoha Café.

-

-

**11:16 a.m.**

Ooh…

Well hey there, Lover Boy.

-

-

**11:17 a.m.**

"Hey, can I get a white mocha and a banana chocolate chip muffin, please?"

-

-

**11:20 a.m.**

Sasuke gave me a "Hn", indicating that once again, he was _mad_ at me.

(Ugh, he drives me _insane_.)

When he finished making my coffee and gave it to me, he immediately got straight to wiping the counter free of any milk that may have been spilt.

It was then I decided that enough was _enough_!

"What's your problem?!" I yelled before I could stop myself. I flicked a discarded straw-wrapper at him, missing terribly. "I mean, weren't we friends yesterday? I helped you understand the stupid ass quadratic formula? Don't I get a _little_ bit of gratitude for that?!"

He then looked up and gave me a dirty frown.

"Don't you have a boyfriend to be running off to?"

-

-

**11:21 a.m.**

I couldn't help it.

I laughed.

Loudly. Much-ly.

-

-

**11:22 a.m.**

"Don't be a moron, Sasuke. Gaara's gay."

-

-

**11:23 a.m.**

Sasuke has the cutest shocked face!

-

-

**11:24 a.m.**

"He's… gay?"

-

-

**11:25 a.m.**

"Yep." I nodded. "Gaara's down with the rainbow like he's down with his friend Lee."

I laughed lightly at Sasuke rather surprised look, wondering why he found it so shocking.

Sasuke blinked a few times. "So Gaara's _gay_?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Sasuke, Gaara is gay."

-

-

**11:26 a.m.**

My jaw dropped.

Oh.

Oh dear.

_Oh_…

-

-

**11:27 a.m.**

"Wait a minute. Sasuke, Gaara is _gay_!"

-

-

**11:29 a.m.**

I wanted to cry as my revelation hit me.

-

-

**11:30 a.m.**

I turned Gaara gay.

-

-

**11:31 a.m.**

"Oh, my God," I murmured, eyes wide as I mirrored Sasuke's shocked look but magnified it by like, a million. "I turned him gay. He dated me and I pushed him over the straight edge. Oh, my God, am I seriously that terrible that I turn guys away from girls?!"

Thankfully, there were no other customers to distract Sasuke from helping me through my Woe.

"Sasuke, I turned Gaara—"

"Gay," he concluded, rolling his eyes, "yes, I heard you the first time. It's… well… that's a bit of a shocker, I guess."

-

-

**11:32 a.m.**

"I TURNED GAARA GAY!"

-

-

**4:31 p.m.**

Sasuke's so sweet.

He's been giving me refills of caramel fraps every hour.

-

-

**5:03 p.m.**

Sasuke's shift is over.

He's very awkward, beginning our (Study) Date with a, "So—"

"SASUKE, I TURNED HIM _GAY_!"

-

-

**5:05 p.m.**

"Well…" Sasuke shrugged. "I'm sure he's… in a better place?"

-

-

**5:06 p.m.**

"He's _gay_, Sasuke, not _dead_!"

Ugh.

If he wasn't so pretty, I'd stop trying with him.

-

-

**5:07 p.m.**

Sasuke patted my shoulder.

Like really, way to comfort me, Lover Boy. Seriously.

-

-

**5:08 p.m.**

Phone's ringing.

It's not mine. I turned it off so Mr. H. and Karin wouldn't be able to find me.

-

-

**5:10 p.m.**

"I have to go," Sasuke told me while standing up and putting on his coat. "Sorry."

He picked up his cup of tea and before he leaving completely he gave me a small smirk.

"And Sakura, for what it's worth, if I dated you I'd stay straight."

-

-

**5:11 p.m.**

…I think I just had a seizure.

-

-

**5:12 p.m.**

OH, MY GOD.

-

-

**5:13 p.m.**

OH, MY _GOD_!

-

-

**5:45 p.m.**

I am Queen of the Universe right now!

-

-

**5:46 p.m.**

Time to go home.

-

-

**6:03 p.m.**

Ew. It seems like Mr. H. is here…

-

-

**6:04 p.m.**

Ugh.

Looks like it's time to jam with the fam…

Sigh.

-

**TBC**

**-**


End file.
